Kairi's past revealed
by Cdabryhea
Summary: ok this is the sequl to my first story kairi's adventure. this is pretty different from the first. one. it has some things from a book called daughters of the moon. if you've ever wondered about her past well this is my version. a
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey well this is my second story. Ok well this story is different then my first one. If any of you have read the daughters of the moon series then you'll recognize some of it. If not that's ok because I explain some things that might be confusing. Well here is the first chapter hope you enjoy. Oh I also make a lot of time jumps so just deal with me please.

Chap1

It's been five years since the day we defeated Seymour. Lulu and Wakka are married and are expecting their first child. Yuna and tidus are still going out and are wildly in love. Sora and I are, well enjoying the peace and spending time together.

Today is my 20th birthday. I'm so excited. All of my friends are throwing me party. We we're having so much fun. Someone put on music and we all started to dance. All of the girls got into a line and started showing the boys the moves we've been practicing, all except Lulu of course. ( just use your imagination on how their dancing. I didn't really know how to describe it.)

For the next hour or so we just partied. My gifts were awesome. Yuna and Tidus, though you could tell that yuna picked it out, got me a silver blue dress. It was strapless with a low back. Lulu and Wakka, again you could tell that lulu picked it out for me, got me a white tank top, with a sheer pale blue over shirt, and a knee length lavender skirt. Even Selphie was at my party. Selphie and I haven't really ben getting along lately, she seems to avoid all of us but whatever, she's here now and she's having fun with us like we used to before the whole heartless thing. Anyway, Selphie got me a blue belly shirt with a black skirt with blue flames that was a little shorter than knee length.

"Thank you guys. I love them. I can't wait to try them all on."

"Your forgetting one present Kairi." Sora said behind me as he handed me a medium size velvet box. I looked at him with curiosity. "Just open it" he said

When I opened it I saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my God Sora. How did you afford this it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said wrapping my hands around his neck.

"You get the rest of your present later tonight." he whispered

"The rest of my present?" I asked confused "Sora what are you hiding? Tell me?" I pleaded.

"You'll find out later." he said determined to keep it a secret. He took my hand and took me to the dance floor where someone had put on a slow song for all of the couples to dance to. At least this was one dance Lulu could dance to.

"I love you Kairi." Sora said to me

"I know Sora. I love you too." I said while resting my head on his shoulder. I started thinking. 'This is nice just the two of us. But is anything ever going to change. We've been dating for over five years now. We haven't even brought up the subject of marriage, and we still live in separate houses. It's just all so frustrating. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him. I sighed.

"Kairi are you alright?" he asked me

"Hm oh yea I'm fine. Just glad that I have someone like you for a boyfriend." I said with a convincing smile.

He just smiled at me. The song finally ended and fast past music came on again. All of the girls started dancing. After about five minutes I realized that all of the boys were missing.

"Guys where did all of the boys go?" I asked confused

"Oh um they uh had um something to uh do." Yuna said not so convincing

"What aren't you guys telling me." I asked

"Look Kairi, Sora has something planned but we can't tell you what. You'll find out later." Lulu said more calmly the Yuna.

"Fine" That's when I noticed that Selphie was gone to. "Where's Selphie." I asked.

"We don't know. She's not apart of what Sora's planning." Lulu said

"I saw her go home. You know she's been acting weird lately." Yuna answered.

"Oh so you guys noticed it too?" I asked

"Yea, well whatever. Hey kairi do you want to go try on the outfits you got." asked Yuna after checking her watch.

"Sure why not" I answered

So we walked to my house. I was a little ahead of them . They kept on looking at their watches and whispering to each other.

"Ok the whispering and constant watch checking is really getting annoying. Either tell me what's going on or stop doing that." I said with obvious frustration in my voice.

"Sorry Kairi. We'll stop. But the only thing we can tell you is that what Sora is planning is happening at 7 and it's already 6:30. So we need to get you ready." answered Lulu

I was about to ask ready for what but stopped knowing that they wouldn't say anything. We got to my house and unlocked it and opened the door to let everyone in. We went up to my room and Yuna told me to try on Lulu's gift first. I sighed. I could tell that this was going to be a long half an hour. I picked the outfit up off my bed and went into my bathroom to change. I came back out in a few minutes and stood in front of them. They told me to slowly spin around. Then they shook their heads no. Then they told me to try on the outfit Selphie got me. Pretty much as soon as I stepped out they shook their heads no and said in perfect unison that it was a little creepy 'not for what Sora's planning. So I tried on the last of the outfits, the one that Yuna gave me. They looked at each other and said 'perfect'.

"Now time for makeup" said Yuna with a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh no" I thought to myself.

It took them at least 5 minutes to agree on eyeshadow, and mow we only had like 10 minutes until whatever it was that Sora was planning. They picked blue eyeshadow, and a medium pink lipstick. They put my half my hair in a ponytail and let the rest hang down.

"Am I done yet" I asked

"Yes Kairi you are." said Lulu as she handed me a mirror. I gasped. I have never looked this pretty.

"Come on already it's almost time" squealed Yuna

They lead my down the stairs and to the door where they blindfolded me so I couldn't see where I was going. They lead me out the door and to where I'm guessing Sora was waiting.

"Finally. Your hear" I heard Wakka say to Lulu

"What do you mean we're right on time." asked Lulu

"I know but he's ben pacing back and forth for the last 15 minutes, and it's driving all of us mad." Lulu laughed "Alright Kairi you can take the blindfold off now.

I took it off and found that I was standing right at the entrance to the secret place. I turned at looked at them. 'Go on' they said. So I walked to the end of the cave. When I got there I gasped.

A/N: hehe cliff hanger. Sorry but I had to do it at least once in my story. Well what did you think. If you have any suggestions or anything let me know im open to anything. Even 'constructive criticism'. So please read and review.


	2. chap2

A/N : thanks for all of the reviews. This is one of my fav. Chapters I hope you enjoy.

Chap2.

When I got there I gasped. The back of the secret palace that we all used to hang out in was decorated with candles. I have never seen this place look more mysterious an beautiful at the same time. The cave just seemed to glow, and sparkle with a mysterious light. I took a few steps in the cave just staring in awe. I didn't notice Sora standing behind me until he put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little.

"Sora you scared me. I didn't know that you were behind me." I said

"I noticed. You like it." he asked

I nodded my head yes. "How did you get the cave to sparkle like this?" I asked

"You remember tinker bell right? Well I summoned her for help." he said

I looked around and saw in the corner a very small faerie. Sora took my hand lead me to the wooden door in the back of the cave.

"You know, I remember Rikku telling me something once about this door. He said that as we were leaving the cave once, this was before you came to our island, he said that he turned back and saw a keyhole appear on the door for a few minutes. I ignored him I thought he was crazy but now I wonder what would have happened if I believed him. That keyhole was probably the only way to save our island. In a way I regret it, and in a way I don't. Not long after Rikku saw the keyhole you appeared on our island. Who knows that keyhole could be connected to you coming to our island. But we'll never know because the only person who would know is dead." he said as he walked me around the cave looking at all of the pictures every one on the island drew.

"You know Kairi ever since you came to our island I've pretty much loved you. There was just something about you, something I couldn't help but love. Unfortunately Rikku felt the same way. But in the end Kairi you picked me." Then he got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. My breath caught in my throat. "Kairi will you marry me?"

"I was shocked, I was happy, I was speechless. "Oh my God Sora YES! Yes I will marry

you. I said in pure delight.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. The ring was simple. It was a simple silver band with a 2kt diamond on the center. ( I'm not really sure how big a 2kt diamond is.) Sora then stood up, wrapped his arms around me and kissed long and passionately.

"I love you so much Sora." I said with a huge smile on my face. "So this is what you were planning. It was well worth the wait."

"You had no idea right?" he asked "Because I thought Yuna was about to burst when I told her what I was planning. I needed her and Lulu to keep you occupied while the guys and I set up all the candles and stuff."

"I had no idea. I think she probably would have told me if Lulu wasn't around." I said

"I'm sorry it took me this long. I was well kinda scared. I knew I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I just didn't know when to ask or what to do for the matter." he said in an embarrassed voice.

"It's all right. What matters is the you asked me now and I said yes. Well shall we see how much our friends have been eavesdropping?" I asked as I heard voices quickly leave the cave.

Sora noticed to and smiled " Sure why not." he said

As I was about to leave Sora picked me up and carried me out bridal style.

"Hu,.... what?" I said surprised as I started laughing

"Awwwwww how cute" said Yuna longingly as we came out of the cave.

"So I'm guessing she said yes?" Lulu said with a smile on her face

"Yup she did" Sora said with extreme happiness on his face.

"Sora the was so sweet, everything you said to her." Yuna said

"Told you they heard" I whispered to Sora

"Sorry but we couldn't help but over hearing ya" said Wakka

"Over hearing? You guys were in the cave with your hands cupped to your ears" Lulu said. All of a sudden Lulu bent over in pain.

"Lu you alright?" asked Wakka worriedly

"Wakka,..... the baby,..... now,..... contractions," Lulu said in pain.

A/N: well what did you think. Please review


	3. chap3

A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Well here's the next chapter

chap3

An hour later we were all in the hospital waiting for Lulu to have her child. Wakka's having a nervous breakdown. I mean after all he is becoming a father soon. Ever time she screams he runs in the room but she tells him to get out. We're all trying to reassure him that she's fine and not to worry to much. After a while we all gave up. She keeps screaming he keeps running in and keeps getting yelled at. Right now we're all sitting by the door waiting. As we were sitting there I was thinking about what our kids will look like if we decide to have any. Then I heard Lulu yell at Wakka again to get out. Then I flinched as she yelled. Maybe we won't have any kids I thought to my self. Nah I always wanted a family of my own.

"Hey Kairi, you ok?" Sora asked snapping me out if my day dream.

"Yea" I answered "Just thinking."

"Oh yea? About what?" he asked

"About us our future."

" And what do you envision in our future."

"At least 2 kids"

"Well that could be arranged." he said kissing my neck.

"Sora" I said. "One we're in the hospital surrounded by all of our friends, waiting for Lulu's baby to be born. And two we're not even married yet. So THAT can wait." I said

"Oh alright." he said in a mock sad voice. I just laughed.

It's been 2 long hours and Wakka's finally allowed in the room. Lulu had a boy. They named him Vidina. He has his fathers hair, and his mothers eyes. Everyone got a chance to hold him. Hew was a little fussy but when I held him he fell asleep.

"Hey Kairi, Sora, Would you two like to be his when I God parents. He seems to like you the best." Lulu asked

We looked at each other and said "Sure we'd love to."

While we were walking home we were talking about Lulu and Wakka's baby.

"You know, Kairi, I think you'll make a great mother, you know the way you got Vidina to fall asleep."

"Thank you Sora and I think you'd make a great father but that won't happen until we're married."

"Yea I ..." then he stopped

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Shhh I feel someone following us.

I used my telepathy and cast out my mind. "It's Riku." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked

"I can read minds remember. Sora he's been following me lately, in the shadows."

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"Because I know he won't hurt me. So let's not make a big deal out o fit yet ok?'

"Ok. But just be on your guard.

By the time we got to his house, which is where I'm staying now, I was so tired that I kept yawning. As soon as Sora opened the door he picked me up and carried me to our room and set me down. When I went to sleep I had a sense of foreboding coming our way.

A/N: well how did you like it. Sorry it took me so long. I started high school on Tuesday and have been busy so I haven't really had time to write. But please review and let me know what you think.


	4. chap4

A/N: sorry it's take me so long to update. I have so much school work now that I'm in high school. Well any way I hope u like this next chapter.

Chap4

It's been about a month since lulu and Wakka's baby was born. He's so cute. I think Lulu's getting angry at Wakka because he keeps reciting the rules of blitzball to him. Obviously he wants to train him to play blitzball, but at one month, please the kid can't even speak or walk yet.

Anyway things have been hectic for me and Sora. With all of the wedding planning and things. Like finding the place to have it, the brides maids dresses, and my dress. But we eventually decided on those things. The brides maids dresses are baby blue. My dress has spaghetti straps and a low back. The dress is an off white silk A line dress with a long train and veil attached to a tiara. We eventually decided to have it at the calms lands. (For those of you that haven't played ffx its just a really big field basically). We picked the calm lands because it's just so peaceful and, well calm.

Today's the day. And I'm so nervous. Everyone's helping me get ready. But my mind keeps wandering. I keep thinking about what Sora told me. He told me that when he asked Riku to be the best man he refused. I couldn't figure out why. When the girls finished my hair and make up they left to give me some time alone. My hair was done up in a bun with butterfly clips. As I was deep in thought I heard a nock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's me Riku. Can I come in?" he asked

"Umm ok." I replied unsure. 'Alright what's going on' I thought to my self

He opened the door and entered. "Hey Kairi. Wow you look beautiful"

"Thanks Riku. What this all about?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean why did you turn down Sora's offer to best man, to be at out wedding at all! And now you standing in front of me for no reason!" I shouted getting aggravated.

"It would be to hard for me to do that." he said quietly

"How? Why would it be hard to be the best man at your best friends wedding.

Now Riku was getting angry to. "Damn Kai. I didn't think you were that stupid. It would be hard because I still have feelings for you."

I just stared at him in shock. "How did you know?" I asked quietly. I was starting to get scared

"Know what?" he asked confused

"My nickname Kai. No one's called me that in years.

"He just looked at me as if he realized that he let something slip.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean it's me Riku."

"No your not. Your from Evergreen aren't you?"

He smirked "I was wondering when you would figure that out."

"Why can't you leave me alone. You destroyed my friends, my family. I've started a new life, just go away and leave me alone." I shouted

"Sorry can't. Orders tell me to kidnap you."

"Never" I yelled 'Sora help me' I sent telepathically. Riku sensed this and became enraged.

"Damn you weren't supposed to develop that power for another year."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Kairi!" Sora yelled "Are you alright?" he asked

"No! Get you're ass in here and help me fight."

"Fight who?" he asked confused

"Riku!" I shouted

Then he burst through the door. "Riku what the hell are you doing here?" he shouted

"Just talking to your lovely fiancé." he mocked

"How dare you!" shouted Sora

"How dare I what?" riku asked in a mach. sincere voice.

"How dare you come barging in here like this on our wedding day. Especially since you turned down my offer to be the best man." yelled a very angry Sora.

I realized that yelling isn't going to get us any ware the only way to deal with his is to fight him. "Sora" is said as calmly as I could "yelling's not going to solve this. We have to fight him." So I changed into a blue tank top and purple pants with my dress sphere. (Anyone who hasn't played ffx-2 sorry I don't know how to explain what a dress sphere is.) Sora just looked at me surprised. "I'll explain later. Here Sora take this."

"What is it?" he asked as he caught the sphere I threw to him.

"It's a sphere containing your fighting clothes."

He used the sphere that contained his black and white fighting clothes.

We started fighting Riku. So Teleported behind him and attacked with combos, while Sora dodged his attacks. I used my power chant to call upon my mother's power.

'Mother I need you help again, this time to defeat Riku. We must use triaga.'

'Alright sweetie, oh and by the way congratulations, I'm so happy for you'

'Thanks mom, not right now' I tried to send a message to Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus, but it didn't work.

Riku just stood there laughing. "That won't work. I used a spell to stop all telepathic messages from coming in or out." ( kinda like what Stanton did in daughters of the moonbook8)

"Damn" I muttered. So I gathered up all negative and positive emotions, along with my mothers, and started gathering energy fo triaga. Sora and Riku were still locked in battle. Just as I was about to launch triaga Riku stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect you to.' I answered

"That is unless you wan to hurt your best friend." he said innocently.

All of a sudden a cold fear gripped my heart. "What are you talking about? My best friend was killed by three evil people called Stanton, Zakari, and Kira." I said, my voice catching as I tried not to cry.

"Are you really sure about that?' he asked

"Yes. I saw it happen with my own eyes."

He just smirked knowing he got my attention "Well than how do you explain this?" the he snapped his fingers and someone appeared at his feet. The person seemed to be unconscious, but then started stirring. When she turned on her back I gasped. She did too.

A/N: I know dreaded cliff hanger. But I couldn't help it they're so much fun. Sorry it took so long to write, I've had a lot of school work. Well read and review.


	5. chap5

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update. For some reason word hasn't really been working 4 me, and I've been trying to update my other, story and I've just had a lot of school work and stuff. Well any way this chapter is where it starts go stray from kingdom hearts. It starts to incorporate some things from the series Daughters of the moon, and an online game called well of souls. Also I want 'advertise' my friends story. It's her first story. It's called WellofSouls. The pen name is MoonGoddessAngie. The story has a few kingdom hearts names. Such as kairi, and Sora. I'm kairi, but any way. It's about a 16 year old girl who has some trouble with the government b/c they want her 'sister'. It's hard to explain without giving way the story but please read it's a very good story, oh and if you do, some later chapters the rating will defiantly go up. Well any way here's the next chapter.

chap5

I gasped in shock, and so did she

"Angie?" I shouted

"Kai!? Is that really you?" she asked

"Yes it's really me." I answered. Then I looked up and glared at Riku. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with her? Why are you controlling Riku?" I shouted

"It's simple I'm doing this to get to you, and it seems to be working. But as long as I hold your friends lives in my hand you wont attack me." he smirked

"Damn you." I muttered through clenched teeth."

"Kairi what the hell is going on?" Sora asked very confused.

"A lot. I used to live in a place called Evergreen until I was ten. Angie and I were best friends, since we were born. We were well known and famous for something, but what for I don't remember."

"Wait Kairi you mean you don't remember?" Angie desperately asked

"No that was the one memory that never returned." I replied sadly.

"Hold on, Kairi I thought you lived in Hollow Bastion." said Sora

"I did, and I was getting to that. One day when Angie and I were just hanging out with our friends, Angie was about to tell me something, when there came this huge explosion and a ball of energy flying rigth towards us. We dogged it and it hit a tree, shattering it to pieces. We immediately began to search for the source of the explosion. Angie and I went one way and the rest of our friends went another way. That was when we met them. Stanton, Zakari, and Kira. They wanted to cross us over, whatever that meant, but it didn't work so they tried to kill us instead. But I can't remember why." I said frustrated. " Any way we began fighting them. It seemed like we were going to win. But then they shot a huge energy blast at Angie. I thought it hit her and killed her instantly, then it went straight to the town and destroyed it. My mother and Ansem weren't home. But my father was. He was killed in the blast. I was so mad, I built up every last ounce strength I had and used it in one last attack. It seemed to work, because when the dust cleared they were gone. As you know my mother was a sorceress. Ansem and my mother went out training for a few days to increase their powers. They came back and saw me sitting on the ground crying. They had been training in another dimension, Hollow Bastion. My mother decided to go get what ever remaining possessions we had at our house. When we got there we found my father. Barley alive. He was buried in the remains of our house, we couldn't get him out. He died in my mothers arms." I had to stop. I was chocking on my emotions. "You jerks killed my father. You killed my friends, you killed all of Evergreen, and I... I can't even remember why." I shouted.

"Kairi, they wanted to kill us because....." Angie said.

"Shut up!" roared Riku as he put a stoppaga spell on her and another spell that would not permit me to read her mind.

I just glared at Riku and used dispel on Angie.

"No I wont allow you to say anything." just as Riku was about to attack Angie, Sora grabbed him from behind stopping him in his tracks.

"Kairi use stopaga on him" Sora said, struggling to hold onto Riku.

"Stoppaga!" I shouted then I ran over to Angie and gave her a big hug. I couldn't believe it my best friend who I thought had died was still alive. She hasn't really changed much I thought to myself. Her dark brown hair was now at her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked so tired, and full of stress. She was about my height of five foot five. "Oh my God, I've missed you so much. How did you escape the explosion?" I asked her.

"Well remember how I told you that there was something I wanted to tell you?" she asked

"Yea."

"Well I wanted to show you the new ability learned. It was teleport. So what I did was I teleported to the next town just before the blast hit me. But instead I had fallen into the hands of Zakari, Kira and Stanton. Apparently they knew what I did and followed me just before you fired your blast. For the past 10 years I've been escaping them but they always manage to catch me."

"I'm so glad your back."

"Me too."

"Umm, can someone please explain what's going on?" Sora asked very confused

"Of course, sorry Sora. First let me introduce you to my best friend, Angie. Angie, this is my Fiancee Sora. We were supposed to get married but then he dropped in." I said indicating the now 'frozen' Riku.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and worried voices asking if I was ok.

"You guys, can come in." I said

"Oh my God what happened?" Yuna asked

"Riku tried to kidnap me." I said while pointing to Riku, who was still under stoppaga.

"Why?" Lulu asked

"I don't really know."

"I do." Answered Angie.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked in a very suspicious voice.

"It's ok, this is my best friend Angie." I answered "Angie can you explain since I don't know why Riku wanted to kidnap me?"

"Sure she answered."

As I was sitting in Sora's Arms a wave of exhaustion came over me. I had fallen asleep in Sora's arms. When I awoke he was carrying me to our apartment since we were still in the calm lands.

"Hey" Sora said as he saw me awakening.

"Hi" I said sleepily

"Angie will be staying with us ok?" he said

"Yea of course." I answered

"Well I guess we'll have to have the wedding tomorrow." sora said. As he brought me to our room and set me down on the bed. The he brushed some loose hair away from my face, and said "Hey why don't you get some sleep. I'll show Angie where she's sleeping."

"Alright"

So he left to go show Angie her room. I changed into my baby blue night gown and got into bed. A few minutes later Sora came in and wrapped his arms around me after he got into bed. That's how we fell asleep.

When I woke up I was no longer in Sora's arms. I was in a very dark room. 'Where am I' I thought to my self. Then I heard a laugh that I recognized as belonging to Riku. 'Oh shit' I thought to my self 'We forgot about Riku.'

"Yes you did, and how convenient for me that you did." Rikku said answering my thoughts.

'Riku's never been able to read minds before' I thought

"That's true." was all he said in response to my thoughts.

"Just tell me why you want me so badly." I said

"Alright, I guess I can tell you now." he smirked "Thousands of years ago when gods and goddesses were still believed in, there was and evil force trying to control the world. That force was called the Atrox. The atrox was taking over people and taking their hope, which in turn, turned them into followers. Which is what I am by the way. I'm just controlling your friends body." then he released his hold on Riku's body and Riku fell to the floor.

"Riku!" I shouted.

"Now where was I?" said the figure who was stepping out of the shadows. I recognized him as being Stanton.

"My, Kairi, you look beautiful in that night gown." he said with a smirk.

I just glared at him and used my keyblade dress sphere. (Whit tank top purple camouflage pants, and oathkeeper keyblade)

He just smirked again "Let me see, ah yes followers. They are controlled by the Atrox. Their hope is stolen, so the followers purpose is to take others to restore theirs even just for a little while, which in turn creates more followers. Unfortunately for us tough the meddling Moon Goddess Selene sent her daughter to defeat us. She almost lost, but then the Sun Goddess Apolla, sent her daughter to help her.(I know that the sun God is Apollo, but for my story, it's a goddess named apolla.) So with the combined strength of the Sun and Moon Goddesses daughters they managed to defeat the Atrox, for now. But the Atrox has been gaining power with the help of the Dark Goddess Hekate." he finished

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"You're the Sun Goddesses daughter. That's why we tried to turn you into one of us, because that would have switched the balance in favor of the dark, but since it didn't work we tried to kill you. We did this to prevent you from interfering. You see, the Atrox can see the future and it saw you interfering."

"But what does Angie have to do with this?" I asked

"Are you really that stupid? Angie is the Moon Goddesses daughter." you two were the ones who defeated us those thousands of years ago"

Just then that memory came back to me. We were famous because the people recognized our amulets as being the daughters of the sun and moon goddesses. "Where is my amulet, my sun amulet.? I asked him

"That I have no idea of, it disappeared, when you did, when your mother took you and your uncle to hollow Bastion and erased your memory of Evergreen to protect you."

"I have it." a voice replied

I turned around to see Angie standing there holding my amulet in her hand.

"Angie!" I shouted as I started running to her.

But Stanton grabbed me around the neck.

"Take another step closer to her and I swear I'll kill her." said Stanton

"Touch her or even harm a hair on her head and I swear I'll kill you." Sora said with his keyblade pressed against Stanton's back

I was starting to gasp for air when he released me at Sora's threat.

"Kai, here." shouted Angie as she threw my amulet towards me.

"Thanks. It feels good to have it back." As soon as I put it on it glowed with a pulsing light and I felt my power grow tremendously.

"Kairi, are you alright?" asked Sora

"Yea I'm fine thank you."

"Kai change into the dress sphere that contains your blue flame skirt and blue belly shirt. That's your goddess outfit. That's how you can access all of your powers. I'll use mine." said Angie.

"Wait but if it's my goddess outfit than how come Selphie gave it to me?" I asked

"Simple right before I got caught again I left it on her doorstep with note saying 'give this to Kai, it's from a friend.'" she explained

"Huh she didn't tell me that. Oh well." I said as I changed into my outfit, along with Angie.

Angie's goddess outfit was just like mine except for the fact that she had a red belly shirt with a black skirt and red flames.

"Angie we have to use our power chant." I said as the chant came back to me after all of these years.

"Right." she answered

So we started chanting O mater Luna and Soleil, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc. (Basically it's a Latin prayer asking the mother moon and sun for help. And no I don't own daughters of the moon, that title belongs the Lynne Ewing)

We chanted this three times until a blinding light appeared right over our heads. The two figures slowly started to descend from the light. One of the figures had pale moon blond hair, and a flowing pale blue dress. The other figure had fiery red hair with a red flowing dress.

"No! I will not allow Selene and Apolla to interfere again." shouted Stanton. Then he started running towards the two goddesses. But we blocked him and sent all of our power towards Stanton and it was powerful enough to knock him back against the wall

"You will not hurt our mothers." I said in a deadly voice.

"For if you do you'll have to face our wrath, and trust me it won't be pretty." Angie said in an equally deadly voice.

"Ooooo I'm so afraid of you young inexperienced goddesses." Stanton mocked.

"Oh but you see Stanton, you're not just dealing with our daughters, but your also dealing with us." said Selene.

"And Kairi's guardian." Apolla added.

"Wait, my guardian? Mother what are you talking about?" I asked confused

She just smiled at me and said "Do you feel a very special connection to your fiancee Sora?"

"Yea, but that's because we're in love and we're (hopefully) getting married." I said

"Yes but when Selene and I sent you girls to earth we sent you with guardians. Yours was Sora. But I didn't expect you to fall in love. For if you did it would make it harder for you t fight your best if you were worrying about you two. But of course you did fall in love. Angie was in love with her guardian, Chris, but he was killed before the Atrox was defeated, and has yet to return to us." Apolla said

"What do you mean 'has yet to return to us'?" I interrupted

"When the Atrox was defeated your relationship had gotten serious. But a follower that we overlooked took you guys by surprise and killed you both. But you two are here and so you have returned to us. Like Angie did. She was killed by the same follower that killed you and Sora." Apolla answered.

"But how can you be sure that Sora's my guardian from so long ago?" I asked

"Because each guardian has a mark on their upper arm indicating that their a guardian and for whom." Selene said.

"But Sora doesn't have a mark on his arm. Right Sora?" I asked confused.

"Actually Kairi, I do." Sora answered. "You've never seen it because you've ever sen me with out a shirt." then he lifted up his right sleeve, which showed that he had a tattoo of my sun amulet on his arm with the word guardian written across it.

"Sora you knew?" I asked a little hurt

"When I first met you, no. But when Angie appeared that's when my memories started coming back." Sora said

"And you didn't tell me? Why?" I asked getting really upset.

Then Sora placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kairi look at me. I was going to tell you this morning but when I woke up you were gone. I was so scared. I knew that Angie was Selene's daughter and so I asked her for help. One of her Goddess powers is dimension travel. That's how we found you. Please don't be mad at me. I love you so much."

"I know but I just wish you told me sooner." I replied.

"I no and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked

"Yea I do." I said with a smile.

The he hugged me.

"Now that this o so touching reunion is over it's time for me to kill you all." Stanton said.

"You will not hurt them." shouted Sora. "And you will not hurt Selene and Apolla. I may only be Kairi's guardian, but I will protect them all."

"Hey don't forget about us. We're helping to sora." I said

"Hey don't forget about me." said a voice from behind us.

A/N: yea a cliff hanger, get over it. I'm not sure if I'm going to post any more chapters. I haven't been getting many reviews for the chapters that are already up. So if no one's reading this then what's the point of continuing it. If people are actually reading this then please review this chapter.


	6. chap6

A/N: well here's another chapter, I still didn't get many updates. Two I think, but since I know someone is actually reading it then I guess I'll continue updating as long as I get at least one review.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom Hearts, or daughters of the moon, so there you can't sue me. Hehehe, the only thing I own are the made up characters and the plot.

Chap6

"We all turned around and Angie gasped.

"C-Chirs? Is that you?" Angie said

"Yes Angie, it's me. Did ya miss me?" he said in a joking voice.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. She started crying, while she yelled at him.

"Where were you? I've missed yo so much, why did you take so long to come back to me. I love you so much."

"Shh, there, there Angie, I love you too and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get to you. I had trouble finding and tracing your energy pattern." Chirs replied.

"Ok are the fucking reunions over yet. This is getting ridiculous."

Chris had blue eyes, and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a white tank top and brown baggy pants. On his upper arm you could see his tattoo of Angie's moon amulet with the word 'guardian' across it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so anxious to get ass kicked." said Chris

"Please forgive us for not beating you up. Well Chris, I guess we can always do it now."

"Yea I guess we can, can't we."

"How dare you" Stanton shouted.

Then he attacked Chris and Sora head on. Chris wielded a sword called firestrike. Sora and Chris attacked him head on.

"Quick girls power up." Selene said

"Right." we answered.

So we took of our amulets and they fused together. We slowly started to levitate in the air as we chanted this. Then holding the chains of our necklaces we began chanting... "O maters Luna and Soleil, Regina nocis adiuvo me nunc." we chanted this until the silver and red lights surrounding our mothers shot towards us and hit our amulets, with silver hitting my sun amulet and red hitting Angie's moon amulet and blending in the middle.

Then we released our power which sent Stanton flying right into a wall, knocking him almost unconscious. Then Chris and Sora finished the job. Angie and I were extremely exhausted. That attack had pretty much drained us of all of our energy. We started to slowly sink to the ground. Sora and Chris caught us before we hit the ground.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Sora asked us.

"Yea we're just a little tired." replied Angie

When Sora tried to put me down he found out that I was to weak to stand.

"Damn, why am I so weak?" I asked angrily

"Kai, it's alright, your only weak because your not used to using your goddess powers yet." Angie said

"I know but I hate feeling like I'm weak and helpless." I said

"Kairi, your not weak." Said Sora "Your one of the strongest people I know."

"Really?"

"Really." he said with a smile

I smiled back at him and kissed him lightly.

"Before Apolla and I go Angie, we've decided to give you girls the same powers. We decided that it would be safer if you both could read minds.

After they left I saw Angie shack her head a little.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yea I just feel a little weird for a minute."

All of a sudden I felt a presence within my mind, and I knew that Kira and Zakari were trying to find us. I quickly closed off my mind and felt Angie do the same.

"You felt it too Angie?" I asked her

"Yea, it was creepy. What were they trying to do?" she asked

"They were trying to read out minds. We need to figure out a way to scramble out thoughts so that only we know what were saying and no one else." I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what we could do to prevent them from reading our minds.. "I got it. Hey Sora doesn't Yuna and Tidus know a different language?" I asked him

"Yea."

"Good, Angie, we can ask Yuna if she can teach us that language she knows.

"Sure, whatever I just want to go home now." she replied tiredly. "Everyone hold on to my shoulder."She said. When every one was holding onto her shoulder, Angie's eyes started to dilate, and our vision wavered, it looked as if a sheet of glass were breaking and then we were back outside my apartment in the calm lands. Chirs and Sora dropped Stanton on the ground.

"What happened?" everyone asked

"It's a long story, but right now, Yuna, can you send him?" I asked tiredly.

"Sure." she responded. After she sent him she asked us what was going on.

"Alright" I replied. "Thousands of years a ago when people still believed in gods and goddesses there was an ancient evil called the Atrox. The Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess sent their daughters to help save the people of earth from this new evil. Angie is Selene's, the moon goddesses, daughter and I'm Apolla's, the Sun Goddesses, daughter. Sora is my guardian and Chris is Angie's guardian." I said indicating to Chris. "They both have markings on their upper arms to show that they are indeed our guardians. But after the Atrox was defeated we were killed by a follower we over looked. But we've come back now because there were 3 we never managed to kill, and both them and the Atrox are gaining power from the Dark Goddess Hekate. We already defeated one of the followers, that was the one you sent Yuna. He was the weakest, his name was Stanton. The other two Zakari, and Kira, were the stronger ones. For some reason Zakari seems to hate Angie the most, and kira seems to hate me the most. But we never found out why." I explained.

"Their either jealous, they wish they were the children of the Goddesses. We have no idea." Angie replied.

"But this is just a theory. It could also be that they want our powers, just like every other follower, and just go after us thy way the do." I answered

"Your both wrong." Chris said

"What are you saying Chris?" Angie asked confused

"While I was searching for you, I found out why they hate you guys so much." he replied

"And they hate us why?" I asked

"They hate you guys because they blame you for not helping them."

"Helping them from what?" asked Angie

"From helping them when they were being turned to the Atrox, and becoming followers. Zakari hates you Angie because you were the one who was with him when he was turned. He feels like you didn't do enough to save him. Kairi, that's the same reason Kira hates you.

"I remember that battle, that was when I first admitted to my self that I loved you. You were so determined to save her." Sora said.

(Flashback)

"Zakari, wait don't go over there." Angie shouted

He turned and smirked at her. "Look I know you love me, but please I don't like you, and I can go where ever I want." he replied

"Ugh get over your self Zakari, can't you see she's dangerous?"

"Dangerously sexy, you mean." he replied walking towards the dark brown haired girl. She wore a very small baby blue tube top, and a micro mini navy blue skirt. She smiled triumphantly at Angie.

"Zakari!" Angie shouted grabbing his arm to try to stop him. He turned around and hit her square in te jaw. Sending her flying a few feet back.

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted at her.

Meanwhile I on the other hand was trying to stop Kira from going her boyfriend Kyle.

"Kira please, listen to me he's no good for you he's dangerous." I said

"I know." she replied

"Why do you insist on ruining your life?" I asked her

" I know what's going on." she said "Your jealous."

"Jealous? How am I jealous?" I asked

"Your jealous that I have a boyfriend, and that you can't get the guy you want, when I can have any guy I choose." she smirked

"Oh my God, you are so vain." I replied. But she didn't hear me she was already walking towards Kyle. Kyle had brown hair streaked with blond. he said he wanted his hair to match his girlfriends when they started going out, Kira had the sun bleached blond hair and sparkling blue eyes every one loved. Kyle was wearing a black denim jeans and a leather jacket, which was open showing hie perfectly toned body. Kira and Zakari were brother and sister but didn't look much a like. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The one thing they had in common though, was the fact that they were both very stubborn. I groaned "Kira." I said, but she didn't hear me. We were at a rave in the middle of the desert. ( in know it doesn't really fit in with the time period, but oh well.) I pushed through the crowd until I caught up with her, I grabbed her arm. "Kira listen to me." I pleaded

"Kairi just leave me alone." she said pushing me away from her. I stumbled but didn't fall.

I looked over at Angie and saw she wasn't having much luck either. Then Zakari punched her and she fell back a few feet. I ran over to her and helped her up. "You ok?" I asked

"Yea." she replied "any luck convincing Kira?" she asked

"No. How about you?"

"Nope. He's just to damn stubborn"

We looked over and saw that Shia and Kyle had won. They crossed over Kira and Zakari"

(End flashback)

"I did everything I could to save her, but it wasn't enough." I said sadly

"I was determined to save him, no matter how conceited he was, no one deserves that kinda fate. That was the one battled that we failed. Nothing we did was enough." Angie said sadly

"And now they hate us because if it." I said

"Look you guys did all you could do." Chirs said "and I doubt they'll try and attack us right now because we spoiled their plans. So lets just not worry about it right now, lets take this time to relax and live our lives and train. Ok?" said Chris

"Yea that;'s a good idea. Maybe Sora and I can finally get married." I aid smiling at him lovingly.

"Yea that seems to get interrupted for us, doesn't it." he said taking me in his arms and kissing me

"Jeez, and they used to yell at us for being so lovey dovey all the time." Angie said to Chris.

We broke apart and I stuck my tongue at her, she did the same. We burst out laughing.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys. Tidus and I are engaged to." Yuna said happily

"Cool congratulations." I replied

"Wait a minute, where's Riku?" Angie asked worriedly

"He went back to his house. Ya" said Wakka "I saw him walking with his head down in shame walking towards his place."

"Well at least he's ok. He's been through a lot." said Lulu

"Well it's getting late, we should get going." Sora said "Chris you can stay with us in Angie's room, as long as it's ok with her." he said

"Sure I don't mind." Angie said

At this Chirs's eyes lit up Angie saw this and said in a warning tone "Chris" while glaring at him

"What I was kidding." he lied

As we were walking home we were talking about what has happened these past 10 years. It felt good catching up on old times. I hoped it would stay this why for a while to come.

A/N: well what did you think? Sorry it took me so long to update. I had midterms this week and my last one is tomorrow. Well any way please review.


	7. an

A/N: hey everyone It's me. I know you all probably hate me by now because of my lack of updating but I have a good reason. I have been really busy with school and trying to update 2 other stories. So what I'm going to do is FOR NOW ONLY I'm going to postpone this story until I have it all written out. I am hopeful that it won't take me to long. So if you could please either put me on your story or author alert list so you all know when I have updated thanks so much.


	8. AN again

A/N: alright well since I did get a review for my story I'm going to update like I said I would. But I'm gonna say this now. If I get hardly any reviews I'm probably not going to update this story anymore, no matter what. As of right now I'm re-writing the story seeing as I'm not so crazy about how it was turning out. I already have chapter 7 re-written and chapter 8 is almost done. I'm going to try to update as often as I can, considering that I have 2 other stories on this site I plan on finishing hopefully within the rest of the year so I can focus more on my school work and the other 2 books I'm trying to write that I want o try to get published. So like I said if I don't get enough reviews the story is over.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: wow, well I never thought that I would continue this story. But since I did get a review I guess I have to update now. But if I don't get even one review for a chapter I will not continue this story any more ok? Well any way here is the next chapter.

Chap7

It's been close to a year now since we defeated Stanton, and to my dismay and relief we've heard nothing form or about Zakari and Kira.

But on the bright side Sora and I are finally married. Everything was the same as it should have been the first time. My dress was the same one that I had picked out earlier. It was off-white, A line, and had a long train attached to a tiara. It was a beautiful wedding. We still had the wedding at the Calm Lands. After we said our vows It was gorgeous, and everyone danced under the stars. The reception was there too. When Sora and I cut the cake and went to feed it to each other we both smeared into each others face, so our faces were covered in cake. Everyone including us just started laughing hysterically. Our honey moon was also in the Calm Lands.

Chris and Angie also got married. They had their wedding and reception on the Destiny Islands, on the part where we all use to hang out.

I love being married to Sora, but there's one thing that's been driving me nuts. Lately I've been getting sick, but only in the morning. Sora's been trying to get me to go to the doctors, but I know I'm fine, that's the only symptom, so I'm sure it's just a bug or something.

But anyway today is Yuna' and Tidus's wedding. Yuna looks absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was white and was strapless and was also backless. The length was just above her knees with feathers coming around from the back and cradling her like the wings of a mother bird to its baby. (I'm sorry the description sucks. If you really want to see it then you can go to "Google" and type in "Final Fantasy X Yuna" and look for her in a dress that looks like what I described. Again sorry) Tiuds's outfit was similar to the one he always wear except it was all black and it was more formal than his usual garb. The wedding was held at lake Macalania which has a special meaning to them that no one really knows about. This place is just about as calm as the Calm Lands but even more peaceful and serene. Our dresses were a pale blue which matched the hue of the forest that had a mystical blue hue to it.

The ceremony itself wasn't very big. A friend of Yuna's, Baralai was his name, preformed te ceremony. There were only a few of us there. There was Lulu, Wakka, and Vidina, Sora and I, Yuna's cousin Rikku, Angie and Chris and another friend of Yuna's, Paine, who was also Baralai's wife. The only one of out little group that wasn't there was Riku. He's been acting really distant lately, more so than usual. He didn't even come to the wedding. I think he's still ashamed about what happened, that he doesn't even want to show his face in public.

The ceremony was also very short. They had to say the usual vows, and kiss at the end, which kiss they did. We thought it was never going to end. After the wedding ceremony the reception was held at Besaid, which was where she apparently spent most of her childhood. The dinner was delicious. There were so many new foods that I had never heard of. But anyway after diner and all of the toasts were said the music came on and Yuna and Tidus had their first dance as husband and wife.

I tried to follow the music but I started to feel lightheaded. I couldn't figure out why. I didn't have anything alcoholic, I wasn't a big fan of wine. Maybe my dinner just wasn't sitting right.

"Hey Sora, can you get me a glass of water please?" I asked him. 'Maybe some water will dilute it and make me feel better' I thought.

"Sure. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm just a little thirsty." I lied. I hated lying to him, but I knew that if I told him that I wasn't feeling so good he would become annoying again and start insisting that I go to the doctors. It's sweet of him to worry, but after a while it does get annoying.

"Sure." he replied walking away and getting me my drink.

As Sora went to go get my water I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't feel good now, and not just now, but lately. Why was I lightheaded, why was I getting sick in the mornings. I figured it was a bug or something, but I still couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of my head that it was something else. Oh well, hopefully the water will help.

Sora came back with my water and noticed my preoccupied expression.

"Kai, Kai? Are you alright?" He asked me again. "You know we can go home if you don't feel good." he told me tacking my hands into his and placing them in his lap. He looked me straight in the eyes and I couldn't help but feel bad for lying as I saw the depth of his concern reflecting back at me from the depth of his deep blue eyes.

"I was just thinking. That, and I feel a little lightheaded is all." I said quietly.

"Maybe you should go to . . . . ." Sora started before I cute him off.

"Sora, I'll be fine. I promise. I'm just a little thirsty." I tried to assure him, and secretly myself too.

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

So I sat, drinking my water, with Sora by my side and every few minutes glancing at me to make sure I was alright, looking around at everyone dance and have a great time. But the only ones I couldn't find were Angie and Chris. I scanned the whole entire dance floor until my eyes rested on the farthest and of course darkest corner of the room. Angie and Chris were in the corner in a, well compromising position, sort of. They were all over each other making out.

A devilish grin crossed my face. I was going to have a little fun and try an experiment at the same time. I was going to see if my powers could reach that far a distance and embarrass Angie at the same time. I concentrated directly on Angie. It took more energy than I thought it would, but I managed to whisper softly against her mind "Get a room." .

Her head snapped up so fast that I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. Chris though, his face was priceless, he was so confused.

I burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Sora asked me confused.

"Oh nothing, just having a little fun." I replied innocently.

"Ok." He said in a weird voice. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me, standing up and holding out his hand to me.

"Sure." I replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. But as I stood up I felt really drained of energy. 'Hmmm. I guess that required more energy than I thought.'

The song that was playing was a slow song for all of the couples. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I still loved this feeling, this feeling of love and security, and hoped that it never went away. I just loved the way he made me feel with just a simple touch.

And then I started to feel lightheaded again just as Angie walked up to me with her face a lovely cherry red, red, but angry.

"What was that for" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied innocently.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I started laughing. "Sorry. . . I just couldn't. . . Help myself" I said between giggles. "Besides, you were wide open. And think of it this way. Only you heard it." I answered.

"That's not the point."

But her rambling were lost to me as I felt my legs go weak and I found it very hard to stand. If Sora wasn't holding me up, then I'm sure that I would've collapsed.

My vision started to swim.

"Angie." was the last thing I remember saying before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: well I actually got reviews for the also chapter and you all really seemed to enjoy it. So you all get another chapter. Only one person got what was wrong with Kairi. So congrats to Deliahgirl for guessing correctly. Well on with the story

Chapter 8

When I woke up I was in a room I defiantly recognized. I was in te hospital and on one of those uncomfortable beds. I groaned to myself. What, am I in a competition with myself? How many times can kairi land her self in the hospital for passing out? Joy. I've been in here quit a few times this year. It's my fault really. I've been testing my powers quit a bit and have pushed myself to the limit more times than I can count. The doctors thankfully haven't asked too many questions. They've accounted it to being low blood sugar. Hey what can I say? I don't eat much in the mornings.

Anyway when I woke up I noticed that sora was sitting on a chair next to my bed holding my hand. Just like all those years ago when I was attacked by Ansem. He saw me stirring and smiled at me.

"Do they know what caused it yet?" I asked

"No we don't know anything yet. All we know is that you and Angie were talking when suddenly you passed out. We're waiting for the test results." He was silent for a moment. "You know Kairi, you should've gone to the doctor sooner. What if something is seriously wrong.?"

"Sora not now." I said tiredly. "It's probably the same thing as always. I over expected my self on my powers."

"Yea, but what about everything else. The vomiting, dizziness lightheadedness, and now the fainting. Come one Kai. Do you really think it's just the same thing as last time?" He asked.

Just as I was about to answer the doctor walked in.

"Is she ok?" he asked barley giving the doctor time to walk fully into the door.

"Yes she's perfectly fine."

"But then why did she pass out?" He interrupted.

"Sora let him finish."

"It's alright. Before I answer you're question Sora, I have some questions for you Kairi. Kairi have you been sick lately?"

"Yes."

"Have you been feeling lightheaded or dizzy lately?"

"Yes." I wasn't putting two and two together. Because if I was then I would've gotten what he was saying and his questions would've made sense.

"Kairi. You're not sick. You're pregnant. The dizziness and lightheadedness is due to your changing hormones., and your bring sick is morning sickness."

I was silent for a moment letting his words sink in. "I'm pregnant?" I thought I had a bug or something.

I looked over at Sora and saw so many different emotions on his face. Shock, surprise, and best of all, joy.

"She's pregnant?" he mumbled looking back at me.

"Yes she is. Congratulations. You two are going to be parents."

"How far along am I?"

"Only about three weeks. If you don't have any other questions I'll leave you two alone. Kairi you're free ro go, and if you want you cane schedule an appointment for your first trimester appointment."

"Thank you, I will." I said as the doctor left.

I turned towards Sora. "Sora, do you know what this means? We're going to be parents Sora. We're finally starting a family."

"I know, and I couldn't be happier that I'm starting on with _you_. I never thought I my wildest dreams that would ever happen, especially with you. Then again I never thought you would chose me as the one you would marry." He said smiling.

I smiled back. " I know I feel the same way. But now you know that we have a lot of responsibility and a lot to do."

After I said that I think it finally started sinking in.

"Oh my god. Kairi, we're going to be parent!"

"I know Sora."

"We have so much preparing to do. We have to set up a room, get clothes, a crib, supplies..." Sora started rambling about all of the things we needed but I ignored his rambling.

"Sora." I said

Nothing.

"Sora."

Still nothing.

"Sora!" I shouted a little louder.

Finally a response.

"What?" he asked finally snapping out of his revere.

"Sora, I'm only three weeks along. We still have eight months till the baby comes. We have plenty of time."

"I know. But it's our first child. I want everything to be perfect."

"I know Sora, and trust me everything will be, so you don't have to freak out so much. Ok? Now come on it's time to go."

"What? Already? Shouldn't there be more tests to make sure the baby's ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Sora, it's too early to tell. Like I said before, I'm only three weeks pregnant. There's not much they can do now. In a few more weeks they'll be able to do more tests.

"Ok. But I still think we should start preparing now." He insisted.

I just sighed. "Whatever Sora."

'He can guard me against an ancient evil, but when he finds out he's going to become a father he freaks out.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Kai." he said. "Is any of this real?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes I feel that this is just a dream and none of this is real and that I'm going to wake up and find out that all of this was just a dream." He said.

"If this is a dream, then I never want it to end." I told him

"Neither do I."

Sora leaned in and I leaned my head to meet his as our lips touched in a light embrace which eventually turned into us making out slightly.

We were still in the room except I had gotten off the bed long ago when we were getting ready to leave.

'Now who needs a room?' I heard Angie asked into my head.

'Well if you want to get technical we were in the privacy of a room until you came in, so there.' I responded

She just made a mocking noise in my head until I closed my mind off form her.

We slowly pulled back and found all of our friends in the doorway with Angie in the front with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Kai, we were so worried. Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm sorry I for ruining your reception." I answered.

"No, it's alright, you didn't ruin anything."

"So, what happened. I got so scared when you passed out. I thought I somehow caused it."

"You didn't make me pass out. Whenever I try to use my power over a larger distance then I'm used to, it puts a strain on my body. This time though the strain was too great, but I only passed out because my body is already under a strain as it is, and adding that strain to the strain of my powers was just too much for me."

"Why is your body already strained" Rikku, Yuna's cousin asked.

"Well . . . because I'm pregnant."

Rikku squealed as all of the girls said in perfect unison "Congratulations." while all of the boys patted Sora on the back."

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

As the boys were talking silently to themselves Angie and I caught part of their thoughts and grinned slightly.

'Hey Angie, do you remember our songstress training?' I asked her telepathically.

'Yea. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' She sent back.

'That we sing the two songs that we learned, 'Real Emotion' and 'A Thousand Words'?'

'Yea but we need a third person for the harmony'

'That's ok. We can ask Yuna. I remember her telling me that she was a songstress of sorts back in Spira.' I replied.

'Does she know the songs?' Angie asked.

'I think she does.'

'Cool so lets ask her.'

"Hey Yuna." I called "Can you come here for a minute?" I asked as Angie and I were slightly separated form the group.

By this time we were all leaving the hospital and walking towards our homes.

We fell behind for a few minutes for privacy.

"Ok so we know the guys are going to be planning a party because of our powers. Se Angie and I were going to do a concert. We were wondering if you would like to join us since we know that you used to be a songstress in Spira. We were planning on singing Real Emotion and A Thousand Words and we know you know them."

"Sure." She responded. "It sounds like fun. Do you guys have the songstress dress spheres?"

"No. Anything we had was destroyed long ago in Evergreen."

"Alright. I'll talk to my friend Shinra and see what he can do."

"Sounds good. Just let us know when you hear form him. Oh and uh lets just keep it between us for now."

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

As we rejoined the rest of the group I stood near Sora as recollections of three weeks ago came flashing back into my head.

FLASHBACK

I opened the door to our bedroom, yawning. I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and the livingroom when I noticed that Sore wasn't around.

"Sora." I called opening the door to our room.

Just a suddenly as I walked through the door and had turned around to close it, someone teleported behind me, shut the door and pinned me to it. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, when I noticed it was just Sora.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Jeeze Sora, just scare me to death why don't you"

"Sorry." He said, still keeping me pinned to the door.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yea why?" He asked as I noticed him start to lean in.

"Just . . . wondering." I said getting distracted by our closeness.

"Oh." He said huskily closing the gap.

I closed my eyes and leaned in, wrapping my arms around his neck while his encircled my waist.

His kisses were soft and inviting at first, tantalizing. But after a few minutes they intensified sending shivers down my spine. As intense as they were, they were never rough, his lips always seemed to be caressing mine.

Just when I thought they couldn't get more intense, Sora picked me up bridal style and carefully laid me on the bed, as his gentle traveled down my neck to my collarbone and then some. That was one of the best nights of my life.

END FLASHBACK

Now were going to be parents. That beautiful act of love is creating our child. I couldn't believe it. My heart was swelling at the joy I felt.

I placed my hand on my flat but pregnant stomach, wondering what parenthood was going to be like, especially with Sora right there beside me.

Sora noticed me place my hand on my stomach. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea." I answered. "I'm just thinking about our baby and about us becoming parents.

"Well, like I said before, you'll be a great mother."

"And you'll be a great father." I said kissing him lightly.

"You know what this calls for? This calls for a party!" Tidus shouted excitedly.

All of the guys, except Sora, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Not tonight guys." Sora said. "Kairi just got out of the hospital for fainting from over exhaustion, we don't want that to happen again.

The guys groaned and the girls agreed with us.

"Come on, he's right you guys. I don't want to push myself and chance hurting me and the baby but maybe tomorrow." I said.

"Ok" They all said in unison.

I looked at Angie and Yuna, and said telepathically. 'Hold on for a moment. I want to talk to you guys.'

I saw them nod their heads.

"Sora, go on ahead. I'll meet you at home.

"Are you sure?" He asked

Yea, I just need to talk t Angie and Yuna for a moment, go on home, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright" He said reluctantly.

I sighed to myself. I see Sora's going to be the overprotective type.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Angie asked after everyone had left.

"Well I was just wondering what are we going to do if Shinra can't come up with new dress spheres?"

"Oh, um well I guess we could just use the ones Rikku, Paine and I use. Kai, you could use Rikku's, the colors would look so good with your hair, Angie you can use Paine's and I would use my own."

"Also, guys, sing like you mean it, really get into the songs. We want to show off don't we." I said smiling.

They all smiled with me.

"Ok, so we all know what we're going to do tomorrow, right?'

"Yea, Oh hey Kai, I have a question. Can we also song one more song?" Yuna asked.

"Sure which one?"

"Simple and Clean."

"Sounds good, but Angie and I only learned the short version of the song."

"That's fine." She said.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."I said

we parted ways and started on our way to our homes. That' when I noticed something felt off. Someone was following me, and that someone was Rikku.

I turned around to confront him.

"Rikku, what do you want and why are you following me in te shadows?" I asked him

"To congratulate you." je said coming out of the shadows.

I turned around and looked at Riku behind me. His outfit had changed, he wore a skin tight black tank top and black pants.

"And you couldn't do that before, why?" I asked.

"I don't like big groups and besides I don't think I'd be welcomed." He said striding towards me. I backed up a little. He smirked. "What's wrong Kairi, you seem to be afraid of me."

"Well it's no longer my life I have to worry about." I replied.

"Oh and why should you be worried?" He asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you have been following me around for a few months. You never hang out with us any more you wear all black. (Please no one take offense to that comment. I wear mostly black 98 of the time. I'm just trying to prove a point.), and you have an evil aura about you now."

"Oh so you've noticed the aura. I was wondering when you would."

"Riku, what's happened to you? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? Why couldn't we be friends again?"

"The day you chose him over me was the day you lost my friendship. I mean yea t the door to the light I told him to take care of you. I thought I could handle seeing the tow of you together. But I couldn't. Then when I found out that you had accepted his proposal, that was the final blow my heart could take. I was so full of despair. That's when Stanton gained control over my body. I was so weak. But then again I guess I've always been that way, what with Ansem's heartless taking over my body and all."

"Riku. . ." I started to say as he started to get closer to me I just backed up slightly.

"NO! Kairi, don't. Don't say I'm not weak, or that I wasn't weak. I was. But that doesn't matter now. They said that I would have to power to have you. To have whatever I wanted, and now I can."

"Look Riku. I know you still have feelings for me but you have to understand that I don't feel the same. You are one of my closest friends Riku, but that's all." I replied sadly.

"I always want what I can't have and I always get what I want."

"For crying out loud Riku, I'm pregnant with his child."

"I don't care." He said.

"Riku please, don't make me hurt you."

He just laughed a evil laugh. "Hurt me? You say. You can't hurt me now. I've become a follower."

"Riku, why?" I said in a pleading way.

"It's simple. They said that I would have to power to make you mine if I turned to them."

"Damn it Riku, they're just using you to get to me." I said annoyed

"I don't care because they were right. I do have to power to make you mine."He replied with an evil grin,

I didn't fully realize how trapped I was until now. I was practically pinned to the wall of the building I was next to with no way out. I looked back towards Riku and saw him start to change into a shadow, when his hand shot out and grabbed me, effectively turning me into a shadow with him.

When we materialized I didn't quite recognize where we were.

I didn't know what he was planning but I knew it couldn't be good, all I knew was that it could quite possibly hurt the child inside of me.

"Riku, please, don't do this. I'm pregnant it could harm the baby." I pleaded.

"I really don't care. It should be my baby you're carrying, not his."

That's when in sank in. He was going to try to take advantage of me to try to kill my baby.

"Sora! Help!" I sent telepathically. "Riku has me, he's been changed. He's trying to hurt the baby."

Riku sensed me send the message and laughed. "By doing that you only made things harder on your self."

'I don't want to, but I will if I have to. Fighting seems to be the only way I can get out of this.' so I started chanting "o Mater Soleil. . ." But then he grabbed me by the throat, and put a hand on my mouth both to stop me from chanting and screaming. And then he forced me on te bed. . . .

To Be Continued.

A/N: Well what did you think. I'm sure some of you hate me but keep in mind it's not really Riku, he's being controlled by the followers and the atrox. Well. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
